Padre
by Little Kagamine Love
Summary: Un simple error puede cambiar una vida, pero de los errores se aprende, y Len puede aprender de los errores que ocurrieron en su pasado para evitar provocarle dolor a una de las personas mas importantes de su vida.


Padre.

Vocaloid no me pertenece.

* * *

><p>El día transcurría de manera tranquila y pacífica, por no decir aburrida, en la casa de la recién formada familia Kagamine.<p>

La luz del sol se recorría lentamente a través de las paredes naranjas, anunciando el muy próximo ocaso, para finalizar de esta manera el día. La ausencia casi total de ruido llevaba horas en ese lugar, a excepción del sonido del agua corriente del lavadero en donde la madre de familia se encontraba aseando la ropa por la falta de una maquina que realizara esta agotadora tarea de manera automática.

En la cocina y en la sala de estar, se respiraba un aire de abandono o mejor dicho, de melancolía, pues hace días que la familia completa no se reunía para cenar o para compartir un poco de diversión en el sofá grande del centro de la sala. En ese lugar solo quedaban los tristes recuerdos de múltiples discusiones y peleas entre los padres, quienes lentamente, olvidaban el componente principal para el mantenimiento del compromiso constante que implica el matrimonio: el amor.

Pero esta historia no será acerca de un triste amor de adultos, ni de un inocente amor infantil, sino más bien de un pequeño error que provoco más que un simple regaño.

Fue durante una tarde de vacaciones, esa aburrida tarde de vacaciones de verano en la que los niños no tenían nada mejor que hacer más que quedarse en casa a esperar a que un buen juego casero pasara por sus mentes, cosa la cual no parecía estar saliendo de la mejor de las maneras.

—¡Estoy aburrida Len!— Gritó la pequeña Rin mientras rodaba sobre la cama que compartía con su hermano —¡Quiero jugar a algo!— exigía por veinteava vez en esa hora a su gemelo.

Pero Len, quien se encontraba intentando tomar su siesta contra el aburrimiento, tenía la mente tan seca de ideas divertidas como su la de su hermana, o de otra manera no estaría tan aburrido, así que en lugar de contestarle a su molesta gemela, prefirió concentrarse en pensar en algún juego para pasar el tiempo.

—No se me ocurre nada— Pero el pequeño no le podía exigir mucho a su pequeña mente de seis años de edad, sobretodo porque los últimos días habían sido todos iguales, con su madre trabajando casi todo el día en los quehaceres del hogar o en su oficina, dejándolos a ambos a la merced de la televisión, la cual absorbía la poca imaginación que les quedaba.

Después de decir eso, el pequeño oculto su rostro en la almohada, para retomar su sueño, pero en un instante imprevisto, una idea cruzo su mente con gran rapidez provocándole un despertar instantáneo.

—¡Lo tengo Rin!— Gritó triunfante provocando que su gemela se distrajera y cayera de la cama, —¡hay que jugar a los caballeros y a las princesas!— le propuso animadamente, mirándola desde arriba de la cama.

Unos segundos pasaron en los que Rin se recuperaba del golpe por la caída, mantuvo la mirada perdida en el techo, para luego pasarla a los ojos de su hermano, a mirarlo fijamente, para después gritar —¡No!— como única respuesta y después, rodo como un tronco hasta meterse debajo de la cama.

—¡¿Por qué no!— pregunto triste Len mientras bajaba de la cama e intentaba buscar a Rin entre los zapatos viejos y juguetes perdidos.

—Porque siempre que jugamos a eso, tú eres el caballero y yo soy la princesa— se quejó, dejando confundido a su compañero de juegos.

Para Len, la única lógica existente en su juego era la que el utilizaba en la realidad la que le decía que Rin era la niña más perfecta del mundo, digna de ser llamada princesa y él su único y perfecto defensor, su caballero. ¿Por qué le molestaba eso a ella?

—Pero de eso se trata Rin, yo soy el caballero, tú mi princesa y yo te rescato del dragón para luego irnos al castillo, siempre hemos jugado así.— Le dijo con un poco de melancolía, pues era ese era uno de sus juegos favoritos.

Usando un poco de imaginación, lo dos pequeños disfrazaban algún mueble de la casa con alguna manta y fingían que ese era el dragón, el cual Len tenía que destruir usando una pequeña espada de plástico que le habían regalado sus padres en su último cumpleaños, después tenía que rescatar a Rin, la cual casi siempre estaba escondida detrás de aquel mueble, y una vez concluido el rescate, llevaría a la dulce princesa al su castillo, la pequeña casita de plástico que estaba en el jardín. Un juego algo simple, quizá no el más común para un par de infantes de tan corta edad, pero que sin duda los entretenía, o por lo visto, solo entretenía a Len. Pues aunque él no hubiera entendido bien en ese momento, de verdad le habría dolido saber que Rin solo jugaba a eso porque él se lo pedía, y no porque de verdad quisiera.

—Quiero ser el caballero— propuso terminantemente la pequeña Kagamine con una expresión seria, sacando la cabeza de la parte de debajo de la cama.

Len permaneció estático unos momentos, sin comprender claramente lo que había dicho.

—¡Tú no puedes ser el caballero!— le respondió, sonando, sin intención, de la manera más infantil posible.

—¿Por qué no?— Le retó a que le contestara la causa de su inmediata negativa.

"Porque eres una niña y las niñas no pueden ser caballeros" estuvo a punto de decir esta misógina frase, pero su boca le detuvo oportunamente, evitándole un error fatal. Si algo detestaba Rin, era la actitud machista de su hermano, "Las niñas no pueden hacer esto…," "Las niñas no pueden hacer aquello…" esa era la clase de tonterías que Len decía sin pensar, que ocasionaban, una de dos, o un llanto descontrolado, o un doloroso castigo físico por parte de su hermana, y en cualquiera de los dos casos, Len sufriría.

Pero no era la culpa de su hermano, solo era parte de la influencia de las ideas de su padre. Nada más.

—pues porque… porque…—pero Len seguía obstinado con jugar a ser el héroe de la historia, así que dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió que no le pudiera provocara un dolor interno. —Porque si tu eres el caballero, ¿Quién va a ser la princesa?— usó la mejor y la única de las excusas que le quedaban.

—¡Tu!— Ni lenta ni perezosa Rin resolvió la interrogante, saliendo de la cama por completo con una sonrisa alegre dirigida a su hermano.

—Pero… ¿la princesa no debía de ser niña?—

Esa respuesta sí que había confundido a Len, ¿El la princesa? No conocía mucho de palabras, pero ¿"princesa" no se tenía que referir a una "ella"? eso quería decir que, para Rin, él era una ella. Y debido a que su hermana continuaba con la misma sonrisa de antes, esto solo confirmo lo que Len pensaba.

—¡Rin, yo no soy ninguna niña!— de por si le molestaba bastante cuando los extraños lo confundían y terminaban pensando en que sus padre habían tenido unas "lindas gemelitas", que su propio hermana también se refiriera a él como una fémina, era el colmo de todo eso.

—Pero Len, si tú y yo somos igualitos, hasta pareces una niña, mira— le dijo con un entusiasmo típico de ella, al momento en el que se le acercaba y pasando sus bracitos por detrás de su cabeza, desamarraba el lazo que tenía en el cabello dejando caer sus hermosos risos dorados hasta sus hombros. Seguido de esto, ella misma se encargó de deshacer su propio peinado, quitando su moño, que su madre le había colocado en la mañana, para dejarlos a los dos de la misma manera.

Tomó entonces la mano de su gemelo, y lo jaló para que viera a sí mismo en el espejo del armario, con ella a un lado, la comparación física era fácil, y era obvio que eran idénticos, para cualquiera que los observara. Con respecto a la ropa que estaban usando, era casi la misma, un short negro y una playera de algodón algo desgastada, ambas de la misma talla, que solo cumplían con la excepción de que la playera de Len era de color azul y la de Rin era rosa.

Len permaneció unos segundos observando la imagen, teniendo que ver bien sus propias ropas para asegurarse de cuál de los dos niños era su reflejo. Estaba consciente de que se parecía mucho a Rin, pero jamás se había hecho consciente de que tanto lo era. Incluso pensaba que los adultos que los confundían eran simplemente estúpidos, pero esto cambiaba bastante las cosas.

—De verdad parezco una niña— Dijo Len con un poco de decepción en sí mismo. A eso era a lo que quedaba reducido el gran caballero, el hombre de la casa, a una copia de su hermana.

Rin no lo pudo evitar, pero una risita bastante burlesca salió de su boca, —Una niña muy bonita— dijo para intentar alegrar a su hermano. Después de eso, se acerco al armario y abrió la puerta, provocando que Len perdiera la vista del reflejo, sacando del interior del mueble un vestidito rosa que había usado durante sus fiestas de cumpleaños.

—¡Póntelo!— le ordenó poniendo el vestido sobre su cabeza y jalándolo para que se lo pusiera a la fuerza.

—¡Rin, no me quiero poner ese vestido!— le grito con fuerza mientras forcejeaba como loco para evitar que su hermana lograra su objetivo.

—Pero Len, este es el traje de la princesa— le dijo Rin —¡Por favor, solo una vez, quiero que matar al dragón y rescatarte aunque sea una sola vez! ¡Por favor!— le pidió con todas sus ganas con tal de que le dejara cumplir sus deseos. Deseos los cuales, como de costumbre, Len se encargaba de cumplir en lo que pudiera, muy pocas veces importándole si podían o no ser cumplidos de verdad.

—De acuerdo— se resignó Len levantando sus brazos para poder entrar en el vestido de la manera correcta.

Si su princesa quería que él fuera una princesa, pues sería una princesa.

—Ahora deja te arreglo el cabello— Dijo con entusiasmo, sentándolo frente a ella, tomando su propio lazo blanco para el cabello y amarrando con este una pequeña colita de caballo, logro un lindo arreglo de niña para su hermanito, —Ya estás— grito triunfante mientras se levantaba y movía de vuelta la puerta del armario para que Len pudiera ver el resultado final de su "trasformación" en el espejo.

En un principio, Len no pudo evitar sonrojarse, al haber visto a una de las niñas más bonitas que jamás hubiera visto en su vida, después de Rin, aunque se parecía bastante a ella. La pequeña tenía un muy lindo vestidito rosa que le llegaba hasta sus pies descalzos, una carita limpia y bonita, como la de las representaciones angelicales, un lindo cabello arreglado en una colita con un moñito blanco al final, con algunos cuantos mechones de pelo cayéndole a los lados de las orejas.

No fue sino hasta que su hermana le puso la mano en el hombro, que se dio cuenta de que esa niña, era él.

—Entonces si parezco una niña— susurró Len un poco decepcionado de sí mismo. Después de todo, estaba en la etapa en la que se imaginaba a sí mismo como un hombre, esa misma etapa en donde empieza a imaginar y a buscar una inútil y desesperada autosuficiencia. Pero todo eso se había reducido a nada de un momento a otro.

—¡Una niña muy bonita!— celebró Rin gritando en su oído, —¡Siempre quise una hermanita!— abrazó con fuerza a su hermano mientras le decía esto.

Len permaneció unos momentos más viéndose a sí mismo. Se levantó y se acercó al espejo para verse mejor, y de un instante al otro, de un pequeño descuido, comenzó a surgir un sentimiento muy dulce en su interior, parecido a la vanidad o hasta el orgullo, pero que a Len solo hacía sentir algo. Por primera vez en su vida, Len se sintió realmente bonito. Aun cuando tanto su madre como Rin se lo decían a diario, e incluso cuando el mismo sabía que era atractivo, la imagen que tenía en espejo le hacía sentir verdadero amor y apreciación por sí mismo.

Comenzó a jugar con su propio cabello mientras giraba su pie. —Oye Rin— Llamó la atención de su hermana —¿de verdad soy bonita?— preguntó aun si a verse convencido de lo que había dicho su gemela, incluso refiriéndose a sí mismo como una ella.

—¡Claro que si Len, eres la niña más bonita del mundo!— le aclaro Rin mientras le abrazaba y Len le correspondía cariñosamente. Rin estaba bastante feliz de que a su hermano le hubiera gustado su conversión, porque ella se había esforzado en lograr que pareciera una niña.

Era algo extraño, pero Rin no buscaba tanto el tener una "hermanita" sino más bien que quería ver a Len como niña, pues muy en su interior, ella comenzaba a sentir un gusto físico por su gemelo. Un gusto que no iba más allá de un probable enamoramiento infantil, pero que fue el suficiente para querer verlo de una manera más linda, tierna y adorable. Nada peligroso, nada incestuoso.

—Oye Len, y si vas con mamá para que te vea así— Len propuso con ánimo, levantándose y abriendo la puerta, —Yo mientras me quedaré aquí para vestirme de caballero para poder jugar— después de eso, se metió debajo de la cama para buscar las cajas con las que solían jugar de vez en cuando, que conformaban la armadura y el yelmo, además de una gran manta verde que suponía ser la piel del dragón.

—¡De acuerdo, pero no te tardes mucho!— le gritó Len saliendo de la habitación y corriendo escaleras abajo, en donde se supone se encontraba su madre lavando la ropa. —¡Mamá, mamá, mira como me vistió Rin!— Comenzó a correr por la planta baja, gritando y gritando, mientras su madre continuaba con sus labores, sin imaginarse lo que estaba a punto de ocurrirle a su pequeño, o a su "pequeña" , como se prefirieran llamarle.

Repentinamente la puerta principal se abrió, provocando que el sonido del picaporte llamara la atención del pequeño Kagamine, revelando a un hombre joven, de más de veinte años, de cabello rubio, como el del pequeño, pero más corto y desarreglado, de ojos de tonalidad verdusca clara, delgado y con la barba de la mañana, vestido con un traje de oficina desarreglado y sin corbata, agotado, exhausto, y por lo peor, ebrio. Se trataba del padre de Len.

—¡Hola papi!— saludo Len con entusiasmo, saltando y parándose enfrente de su progenitor, —Mira como me veo— se acercó lo suficiente a él como para que lo pudiera ver con claridad, pues sabía que a su padre le costaba trabajo ver las cosas con claridad si no traía puestas sus gafas.

—¿Rinny?— Dijo extrañado el viejo, inclinándose un poco para ver a su "hija", aunque había identificado una extraña diferencia con la voz de la niña que recordaba, al parecer sus ojos no estaban de acuerdo a sus oídos, pues él había identificado a Len. Aunque claro, con la mente alcoholizada podría pasarle cualquier cosa.

—No papi, soy Len— le rectifico con emoción, sonriéndole cálidamente mientras sostenía la parte de abajo del vestido, —apoco no parezco una niña— Rió un poco al ver que ni su padre lo había diferenciado, cosa poco común en el, pues incluso cuando se vestían igual este siempre los diferenciaba.

—¿Len?—Pronuncio su papá inclinándose y arrodillándose frente al chico, sostuvo sus pequeña carita durante unos segundos mirado detenidamente el vestido que traía puesto, al igual que el lazo de su cabello.

—Si— asintió Len alegre, —¡Soy una niña bonita!— Gritó una última vez con emoción, esperando de su padre palabras de alegría y consentimiento similares a las de Rin, algo así cómo: "Que tierno te vez hijito", o "te vez adorable", o alguna cosa por el estilo… pero no.

En lugar de eso, dentro de aquel agotado y alcoholizado sujeto comenzó a surgir un extraño sentir de asco y desaprobación, tanto así que sin poder siquiera controlar sus manos y más por puro impulso de la ira que comenzaba a emanar, movió su mano y tiró una fuerte y sonora cachetada a la mejilla de su pequeño.

—¡Niño idiota!— gritó enojado sin soltarle la cara, volviendo a tirar otra salvaje palma a la enrojecida mejilla del pequeño, —¡Yo crie a un hombre, no a una marica!— volvió a tirar con furia otro golpe lastimando mas al pequeño, el cual, como pudo, se soltó del agarre de su padre, cayendo al suelo mientras comenzaba a llorar desconsolado.

Ahora Len se encontraba en el suelo, sosteniendo la mitad de su rostro, llorando sin parar, asustado y lastimado. La palma de su papá era tan grande que había alcanzado a golpear también su ojo, el cual ahora estaba rojo, y la fuerza de los golpes habían desecho su pequeño peinado de niña, dejando el lazo de Rin tirado detrás de él.

Le tomó unos segundos al hombre para despabilarse lo suficiente para darse cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer. Su pequeño bebé estaba llorando en el suelo, y la tenía la palma enrojecida, llena de un poco de sangre del labio inferior del pequeño.

¡Había golpeado a su pequeño hijo!

Aún cuando su cerebro quería pensar que todo era una horrible pesadilla en donde él se transformaba en un monstruo, la realidad lo golpeaba con tanta fuerza como con la que había golpeado a Len.

—Len, hijo mío— intento decir de la manera más calmada posible acercándose a él para intentar acariciar su carita —Len, por favor perdóname— intento acercar su mano hasta su rostro —Por favor, papi te quiere mucho— pero antes de que su dedo llegara a acercarse Len dio un salto para atrás, levantándose lo más rápido que pudo.

¡Ese hombre no era su papá! ¡Ese era un hombre malo que lo quería lastimar!

Permanecieron un poco más en la misma posición, Len sosteniendo su rostro y el padre alzando su mano para intentar tocarlo.

—Lenny— le llamo con cariño intentando inútilmente un acercamiento para poder volver a abrazarlo. Pero ya no había vuelta atrás.

Antes de que su papá lo alcanzara a tocar, Len se dio la vuelta y corrió asustado hasta alcanzar las escaleras, para después comenzar a subirlas a toda velocidad en dirección a su cuarto, en donde estaba Rin, su protectora.

—¡Len regresa por favor!— Gritó desesperado el hombre mientras intentaba correr, pero solo se tiró al suelo al haber estado de rodillas, seguía demasiado alcoholizado para caminar. Se levanto como pudo e intentó seguir a su hijo, sabía que si dejaba las cosas así Len se alejaría de él para siempre.

Pero antes de que pudiera siquiera dar el primer paso, sintió un fuerte golpe en el lado derecho de su cabeza, y siendo el impacto tan fuerte como para que se terminara cayendo al suelo una vez más.

Al levantar la vista lo suficiente como para ver a su atacante, vio a la persona de loa que menos habría deseado recibir un golpe, pero que en esas circunstancias, no podía haber sido otra. Tanto así, que un fuerte escalofrió recorrió su espalda.

—¡No vuelvas a ponerle un dedo encima a mi Len, maldito bastardo malnacido!— Gritó una encantadora mujer de cabello rubio anaranjado, lacio y largo, de ojos azules, vestida con una falda de cuadros rojos, un suéter verde, y un delantal azul.

—Mi amor— Ella era la esposa de ese sujeto, la madre de Len y Rin, —Te juro que yo no quería lastimar a Lenny, sabes que yo lo amo— le imploro colocándose de rodillas, pero como se dijo antes, ya no había vuelta atrás.

Y la expresión en la cara de aquella mujer lo decía todo, —Ya he escuchado bastantes juramentos de tu parte, ¡Y ya estoy harta de que jamás los mantengas!— sus ojos estaban llorosos y su boca se entreabría mientras trataba de controlar su respiración —Pero es la última vez que te sales con la tuya, ¡Me oíste!— Aquellas palabras tenían mayor peso que las que jamás antes hubiera pronunciado, significaban que todo había terminado entre ellos dos.

El padre de Len y Rin Kagamine, jamás había sido el mejor hombre del mundo, era abusivo con su esposa, no podía conservar ningún buen empleo, era bebedor y agresivo, e incluso había memorias de adulterio en su historia matrimonial, pero aquella cosa que nunca le permitió a la madre de Len y de Rin el abandonar a ese "modelo" de hombre, fue una sola cosa que tenía a su favor: era un buen padre. Era un mal hombre, mal ciudadano, mal obrero, e incluso un mal esposo, pero siempre, hasta ese día, un padre excepcional, que procuraba siempre una sonrisa y una alegría en sus gemelos tan adorados, y que siempre les iluminaba los días cuando era posible.

Pero ya no más, pues ese día, su odio contra la homosexualidad había reaccionado de una manera imprevista, provocando dolor que, a la larga, dañaría a todas las personas que más en la vida apreciaba: su familia.

Len entro en la habitación corriendo, y de un saltillo subió a la cama, para después sentarse y comenzar a llorar sobre el vestido rosa mientras abrazaba sus propias rodillas. Toda una escena lastimosa.

—¿Qué te pasó Len?— Le preguntó Rin acercándose a él cuidadosamente, viendo asustada el golpe que tenia.

—Papá me pegó— Dijo entre sollozos, sin ocultar nada de lo que había pasado, —No le gustó que me pusiera ese vestido, porque eso es para niñas, ¡y yo no soy una niña!— Gritó para darle a entender esto a su hermana.

En su pequeña mente, Len se había imaginado que la razón por la cual su padre había cometido semejante atrocidad, era porque no podía ser hermoso por un solo momento, aunque sonara como lo peor del mundo, esa era la verdad, sentía que por ser un niño tenía que ser feo y que merecía un castigo por haberse saltado las reglas.

—Pero Len…— Pronuncio débilmente Rin mientras le abrasaba por el cuello, intentando consolarlo pero sin recibirlo de vuelta —A mi si me gusta que te vistas así, para mí está bien que veas bonito si eso es lo que quieres, acuérdate que yo siempre te voy a querer, te vistas como te vistas— le abrazó con más fuerza mientras le besaba en la mejilla lastimada, pero en lugar de provocarle dolor a su hermano, fue como un tranquilizante, que le curó momentáneamente el dolor, mas el dolor que tenía en el corazón que en la cara.

Con estas palabras, todo llegaba a una conclusión momentánea en la mente de Len.

Su papá era un monstruo, un hombre malo al que no le gustaba que se vistiera como él quisiera, que no lo quería siempre, sino cuando él fuera digno de ser querido, y que si se atrevía a hacer algo que a él no le gustara, le castigaría con fuerza y sin piedad. Rin por el contrario, ahora representaba el opuesto de eso, representaba como el lado bondadoso de la vida, algo así como su espacio en el cual refugiarse, en el cual no podía pasar nada malo, y en donde el sería querido en todo momento.

Antes de eso, el creía ser el caballero y Rin la princesa, después de eso, el seguía pensando en ser el caballero, pero Rin ahora era su ángel guardián.

Y la imagen que tenia de su padre empeoró mucho mas, días después, cuando se les dijo a ambos pequeños que el ya no volvería a vivir con ellos, pues su madre había logrado separarse de él, después de tanto sufrimiento que le había provocado.

E incluso, cuando varios años después, ese mismo hombre regresó por el umbral de esa casa y entró, siendo mediamente bienvenido, alegando ser una persona diferente, para Len y Rin, ese hombre continuo siendo los mismo que antes: un mal ejemplo. Y ese resentimiento que le tenían no se iría con un simple "lo siento".

Años después de eso, Len y Rin se encontraban en una posición similar a la de aquel día en el que tantas, los dos recostados sobre una gran cama, abrazados, calentándose mutuamente, compartiendo su amor mutuo.

Pero con la gran diferencia de que entre ellos dos se encontraba un tercero.

Ahora, que Len había alcanzado una mayor madures, con la cual podía ser llamado legalmente adulto, se daba cuenta de las cosas que habían ocurrido aquel día, de lo mal padre que había sido su progenitor.

Se dio cuenta de que un mal padre era no era aquel que no daba el ejemplo o que no enseñaba nada, ese era un padre inútil. No, un mal padre, era aquel quien despreciaba tanto a su hijo, que cuando intentara pedir el perdón de este, el hijo jamás se lo concedería, pues el daño habría sido demasiado para ese momento.

Y esa era una lección la cual a él tendría que importarle mucho en ese momento, no solo porque la culpa de no perdonar a su padre lo carcomía cada día más, sino por otra cosa.

Rin había estado dormida desde hacía varios minutos, tan apacible y tranquila como siempre, vestida con una camisa blanca ligera y un short el cual cubría apenas lo necesario.

Len se soltó un poco del agarre y deslizándose un poco, bajó su cabeza hasta llegar a la altura del amplio vientre de su hermana, en donde se encontraba la causa de tanta alegría y a la vez tantos pesares, el producto del amor mutuo de ambos.

—Hijo mío— susurro con quietud —Te prometo que siempre te cuidaré, no importa lo que pase, aun si todo el mundo llegara a estar en tu contra, siempre te protegeré de la gente que te quiera lastimar, aun si tuviera que enfrentarme a ellos y siempre que de tus ojos salga alguna lagrima, estaré a tu lado para consolarte y volver levantarte con mis propias manos— besó suavemente el vientre de Rin, con toda la intención de mostrarle su cariño a su futuro hijo.

Porque tenía miedo, tenía bastante miedo de ser padre, no solo porque al ser tan joven no había capturado ninguna clase de sabiduría que le pudiera traspasar a su hijo, sino porque temía terminar como su padre, causándole dolor y vergüenza; tal vez por culpa del asunto del incesto, pues desde antes de nacer, ese niño ya era considerado por muchos como un pecado o una aberración frente a Dios, la sociedad, y la vida misma, y lo único que podría hacer él como su padre, era procurar por su bien y por su protección, estando a su lado para darle algún buen consejo, y sobre todo, enseñándole lo que era el amor, tanto con el ejemplo de su acción, como con su aplicación.

Continuó acariciando el vientre de Rin —jamás te haré llorar hijo mío— esa era la última de sus promesas, evitar cometer el mismo error de su padre, y hacer llorar a su hijo, y jamás se perdonaría si llegara a romperla.

—Eso es muy lindo— se escucho la voz de Rin, quien se había despertado al sentir el tacto en su piel y había escuchado todo el juramento de su hermano y prometido —Pero Len, sabes que no le podrás proteger toda la vida— le dijo con sinceridad mientras le acariciaba la nuca suavemente.

—Lo sé— respondió Len con la misma suavidad que tenia antes en su voz —Pero si alguna vez llega a salir lastimado, y me deja estar ahí para él, para consolarlo y abrazarlo, entonces sabré que no he sido tan mal padre— le hablo con cierta melancólica, imaginando que eso era a lo máximo a lo que podría aspirar en la crianza de su futuro hijo.

Después de eso, Len volvió a deslizarse y a abrazar a Rin, besándola tiernamente en los labios antes de volver a acomodarse para dormir.

"Estoy segura de que serás un buen padre Len" fue el ultimo pensamiento que Rin tuvo antes de caer dormida al lado de su hermano.

Fin.

* * *

><p>Notas finales: Muy bien, para aclarar de la mejor de las maneras, este fic suponía ser algo así como un antecedente de "Amor inocente", pero me dio cosa el imaginarme al pobre Len de esa historia siendo golpeado por su padre.<p>

Así que cuando estaba terminando la parte en la que se abrazaba con Rin después de la… golpiza, se me ocurrió que tomara la experiencia antigua de lo que había ocurrido, como una lección para cuando él fuera padre de su propio hijo. De tal manera que esta historia bien podría ser un recuerdo de lo que le ocurrió a el Len de "¿Cómo puede el amor se algo malo?" y que de esta manera, poder darme una idea de cómo sería Len como padre. Y de hecho, pensé que sería buena idea agregar esta historia como un capitulo de "¿Cómo puede el amor se algo malo?", pues en esta se toca el tema del embarazo de Rin, pero pensé que sería algo innecesario para la trama, así que decidí dejarlo como una especie de capitulo extra, algo así como un anexo a la historia principal.

Espero que eso no sea contra las reglas de . Y si lo es pues ya que, de al cabo que también está prohibido subir contenido sexual explicito y todos suben lemos.

Además de que en la historia, el padre de Len y de Rin, también los había dejado durante un tiempo, pero con esto ya se da una explicación.

Pero ahora una pregunta importante, ¿Cómo creen que Len sería como padre? Es decir, yo no me lo puedo imaginar, pues porque para mí, Len es solo el mismo chico de 14 años, un niño torpe y juguetón, y la verdad, jamás he oído de un niño producto del incesto que tenga un par de padres amorosos, a menos de que sea en alguna obra de sátira al incesto.

Con este fic, se crea la primera imagen del Len padre de familia, un padre sobreprotector de sus hijos, que no desea que nada malo le pase, y que siempre procura por su bien, que sería incapaz de hacerlo llorar.

Es solo una pequeña idea.

Creo que esto es todo por ahora.

En estos momentos me encuentro en un periodo de descanso de mi trabajo, un poquito más largo que las vacaciones escolares *cof, cof* tres meses *cof,cof*. Una de las pocas ventajas de trabajar en donde trabajo.

Además, gran parte de mi depresión se ha desvanecido. Un día, simplemente desperté y me di cuenta de que me había cansado de sentir dolor, y ya, volví a sonreír de verdad :D

Aunque la vida sigue siendo una porquería.

También quería subir esto como un fic para el cumpleaños de los Kagamine, pero se me fue el tiempo y lo termine hasta el día siguiente. Es una lástima, pues el día 27 de diciembre fue el día en el que conocí a los Kagamine, antes ya había conocido a Miku, pero no me había agradado, y de hecho, la razón por la que los Kagamine e llamaron la atención, fue porque la primera imagen que vi de ellos dos, fie una en donde se estaban besando, y me llamó la atención que hicieran incesto sin remordimiento, y de ahí surgió la obsesión.

Bueno eso es todo por ahora, les deseo felices fiestas, y que se la pasen bien.

Gracias por leer, perdonen las faltas ortográficas y narrativas.

Me despido.

BYE_.—

P.D.: Casi lo olvido. FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS LEN Y RIN KAGAMINE, cumpleaños atrasado mejor dicho c:


End file.
